


Wanna Eat, Daddy? (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk led by Eren, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Fucking while parents are not home, Leather Kink, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi can't resist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: Levi não achava que ele era o tipo de pessoa para namorar. Sério, ele odiava a maioria da população mundial. E estava muito certo de que não havia ninguém para ele no mundo. E então ele fez 32 anos e até Hanji, aquela maldita quatro olhos, achou alguém para amar. Levi não se importava, de verdade. Assim, até ele ver Eren Jaeger, 18 anos e filho de seu chefe. Um lindo garoto com um corpo estupendo, boca suja e uma mente pervertida.Levi estava fodido.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Wanna Eat, Daddy? (PT/BR)

Levi deu três baques metodicamente na grande porta feita de madeira pura, uma garrafa de vinho de baixo de seu outro braço. 

Ali estava ele, na casa do Dr. Jaeger, um de seus superiores no Hospital Geral de Trost. Na verdade, o homem foi um de seus tutores enquanto ele estagiava no hospital e digamos que Grisha tomou um gosto por ele. Levi até arriscaria dizer que o homem o considerava um amigo. 

Bem, isso de você puder ignorar o fato de que Levi estava fodendo o filho do homem. Por aproximadamente quatro meses. 

Não o entenda mal. Levi não era um filho da puta pedófilo, esses desgraçados deveriam morrer e ser torturados pelo resto da eternidade nas mãos do próprio diabo – ele é um pouco sentimental quando você estra nesse tópico. E, ademais, Eren estava de acordo com a lei. O garoto tinha 18 anos e, confie em Levi, aquele merdinha sabia muito bem do que gostava. 

Mas, foda-se, aquele corpo sim estava fora da lei. Aquelas pernas? Nem o deixe começar. Ele poderia ir para a cadeira apenas por elas. Se Eren quisesse, Levi iria ajoelhar feliz e venerar aquelas duas peças de arte o dia inteiro. 

O garoto era um deus vivo. Pele morena, longas e lindas pernas, curvas desenhadas pela própria Afrodite e aqueles olhos? Puta merda. As pessoas diziam que Eren tinha os olhos do pai dele. Levi não podia concordar com aquela mentira. Os olhos de Eren eram magníficos, as duas bolas turquesas mais estonteantes que ele vira na vida. 

Mas, ah não. Aquele par de pernas... bem na frente dele... Levi não conseguia manter uma linha de raciocínio sã. 

Eren abriu a porta e ali elas estão. Levi não consegue tirar os olhos daquelas coxas cobertas por meias altas. E aquela saia apenas fazia a cena ainda mais deleitável. 

Levi arregalou os olhos. 

-Eren? - Que porra? Por que o garoto estava usando aquele tipo de vestimenta em casa? Ele era louco? 

-Bem vindo, Daddy. - E aquele sorriso malicioso que sabia bem demais o que o apelido causava em Levi. Ou melhor, no pênis dele. 

-Eren? Que merda é essa? - Ele observa a sala de estar tentando achar os pais do garoto. Eles estavam tendo um jantar naquela noite e Levi foi convidado. 

-Mãe e pai foram ao supermercado comprar algumas coisas que faltavam. Eles me disseram para receber você. Você está bem com isso? 

Bem? Como ele estaria bem com aquilo?! 

Eren estava vestindo um uniforme feminino japonês, com aquela saia pecaminosa e uma blusa social casual branca de botões. Ele até mesmo tinha meias altas pretas, as quais faziam as suas pernas longas e longas e-porra. 

Levi realmente pensa que irá entrar em combustão. Eren parece saber disso porque agora ele está sorrindo ainda mais. Levi franze as sobrancelhas juntas, escrutinando o garoto. Mas Eren como sempre nem parece afetado. 

Como um garoto de 18 anos tinha tanto poder sobre um homem de 32? 

Aquilo não soava certo de maneira alguma. Levi estava fodido. Aquele menino estava quebrando todas as suas regras e barreiras e, oh meu Deus, aquilo é uma lingerie? 

-Que porra você está fazendo?! Nós estamos na sua casa, seu pirralho de merda! - Levi entrou na casa porque de jeito nenhum que ele ia deixar qualquer um que passasse na rua ver Eren vestido daquela forma. 

-Só estou sendo um bom anfitrião. Você gostou da minha roupa? - O garoto segura a gravata que está ao redor do pescoço pálido e traz o homem mais para perto. Levi consegue sentir o perfume que ele está usando. 

-Puta merda, Eren, você tem certeza q- 

-Está tudo bem, Daddy, me deixa mostra o meu quarto, hm? - E ele ainda tem a coragem de dizer aquilo em voz baixa e tentadora enquanto lambe o lóbulo de Levi e quase o faz jogar tudo para o alto. - Eu posso te dar alguma sobremesa. 

Ah, Levi sabe bem que tipo de doce ele ganharia. Aquele garoto, honestamente... 

-Antes do jantar? 

Mas por ele, o Ackerman é um perdedor. Ninguém pode negar isso. 

Eren sorri aquele sorriso lindo dele e Levi se sente como um marinheiro sendo seduzido por uma sereia poderosa e a cada passo que eles dão em direção ao segundo andar, ele se sente afogando ainda mais naquela doce manipulação que Eren estava colocando nele. 

-Porra, Eren, você vai me dar um ataque cardíaco. - Levi murmura, desfazendo a gravata enquanto observava o jeito que o quadril do moreno balançava e ele quase rosnou porque aquilo era uma provocação pura e inegável. 

-Não antes de você me foder, old man. - E então Eren o olha diretamente em seus olhos azul acinzentados e sorri inocentemente. E chega. Aquele garoto ia ter o que ele queria. 

Levi desistiu. Nem o homem mais forte da humanidade conseguiria dizer “não” para Eren. O garoto tinha muito poder e um corpo desenhado para seduzir homens. 

Ele era um merdinha, mas Levi ama isso. 

Bem, isso até ele lembrar a situação atual na qual o garoto estava o colocando. Quando Levi conseguiu finalmente retirar seus olhos do menino, eles já estavam no quarto de Eren. Um típico quarto de um colegial. Cheio de pôsteres e roupas bagunçadas – Levi não gosta disso – mas a cama estava feita e o resto não era um total chiqueiro. Levi pode lidar com isso, possivelmente. 

-Eren, eu sabia que você era um pirralho louco mas- 

Ele começa, entrando no quarto e tentando colocar alguma razão naquela cabeça dura. 

-E ainda assim você me escolheu. - O moreno o interrompeu, com aquele sorriso de canto que dizia a Levi que ele era muito fraco para lutar contra aquela verdade. 

O mais velho rola os olhos. Ele tinha que ser um adulto! Ele e Eren estavam namorando há quatro meses e ele podia lidar com aquilo! 

-Sim, mas isso é um novo nível de atitude suicida. - Levi apontou, sobrancelhas elegantes franzidas enquanto ele assistia o garoto olhar para ele como um garotinho mal que precisava de uma lição. 

Levi Ackerman. Você não é um homem fraco. Você consegue lidar com esses olhos desgraçados te implorando! 

-O que? Você está bravo? - Ah, ele conhecia aquela voz. 

-Não faça essa voz docemente venenosa, pirralho, nós não podemos foder na casa dos seus pais! - Levi diz e então Eren apenas sai do personagem e o olha com olhos irritados. 

-Porque você tem medo que eles descubram? - Eren gemeu, não gostando que Levi não acreditasse nele. O relacionamento deles era baseado em confiança e Eren sabia que Levi era um homem reservado. Ele nunca faria qualquer coisa que tivesse um risco real. E, a propósito, ninguém quer que seus pais os vejam fudendo! Eren sabia que eles tinham tempo! Mas, não, em vez de confiar nele, o homem estava apenas fazendo com que perdessem um tempo precioso! 

-Relaxe, nós vamos contar para eles que estamos namorando. Eles não vão ligar para a sua idade. Meu pai ama você e, você sabe, eu sempre tive um gosto por homens mais velhos. - Eren sorri de canto, piscando um olho e depois volta a ficar sério. - E nós temos tempo! Eu preparei isso! 

-Claro, mas eu duvido que Grisha goste de descobrir que nós somos namorados enquanto você está usando uma saia e tem o meu pau dentro de você! - Levi ironiza e depois de ver que ele estava entrando em pânico atoa, Eren não consegue segurar. Ele ri. 

Agora Levi não tem nenhuma dúvida de que o garoto tem uma mente fodida. 

-Isso seria uma cena engraçada! - O pirralho diz, sentando na cama e colocando os braços para trás para segurar seu tronco. 

-Porra, eu não sei se você é louco ou se está só me provocando. - O homem grunhe, passando as mãos nos cabelos como se já estivesse no limite. 

\- Calma, Daddy. Podemos falar sobre isso depois. Mas agora é hora de comer. - Eren abaixa a voz, chamando por ele e quando Levi olha, ele casualmente se deita na cama, com as pernas bem abertas. Os olhos de Levi se estreitam. - Você não pode falar enquanto está jantando. 

Eren lhe dá aquele sorriso diabólico e mantém as pernas abertas. O movimento faz a saia cair e Levi quase engasga quando vê a calcinha de renda preta sendo esticada pelo pau duro do menino. 

É claro que o desgraçado já estava duro. Ele até mesmo colocou aquelas malditas calcinhas! Levi se aproxima por curiosidade mas aquele foi um movimento tolo. 

Ele não poderia lidar com aquilo. Ele era um homem fraco por Eren. Desde quando eles se conheceram pela primeira vez, quando Eren olhou para ele com aqueles olhos furiosos depois de acusar o próprio pai erroneamente de estar traindo a mãe dele. Mesmo naquela ocasião, Eren tinha os mais lindos, determinados e poderosos olhos. 

E quando o garoto queria alguma coisa, ele conseguia. 

Levi é a presa naquele instante e, para ser honesto, ele nem se importava. 

-Eu pensei que esta era a sobremesa? - E foi isso. Ele chegou perto de Eren, abandonando os limites que sua vida lhe ensinou em favor de ter Eren. Ele não estava mais com medo de amar, se isso significasse ter aquele menino maravilhoso colocando um sorriso puro e feliz, mesmo quando eles estavam fazendo coisas sujas. 

-Pode ser o que você quiser. Só venha aqui. - Eren diz sem sedução nenhuma em sua voz e Levi sabe que o moreno só está sendo honesto. 

Ele desiste. Levi se aproxima e deixa suas mãos agarrarem as coxas de Eren e ele finalmente consegue respirar normalmente. O garoto praticamente o dá vida. 

-Certo. Comer primeiro, falar depois, hm? - Levi pergunta, pupilas dilatando e seus olhos se tornando quase pretos. A pele de Eren é tão macia e quente e ele quer tanto espancá-la, deixando marcas vermelhas lindas nela, mas ele não podia. Não agora. 

Ao invés, ele decide apenas comê-lo como Eren sugeriu. Sem cerimônia alguma, Levi espalma contra o pau do garoto, a seda da lingerie esfregando contra a glande de Eren. 

-Mhm... - O moreno morde o lábio inferior para parar o barulho suave, sentido o calor começar a fazer seu corpo mais quente, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. 

-Você é um provocador. O que você faria se eu não fosse a pessoa na porta? - Levi perguntou, o tempo todo provocando o garoto. Eren estava olhando com as pálpebras pesadas para as mãos pálidas empurrando contra sua protuberância crescente. 

-Nã-hmm-não sei. - Ele gemeu, amando a atenção que finalmente estava ganhando. 

-Você seria uma vadia para eles também? - Levi quase grunhe, puxando o tecido da calcinha e assistindo o pau do garoto bater contra a barriga dele, espalhando pré-gozo na pele morena. 

-Não...só para v-você... - Eren arfou quando os longos dedos entraram na seda que vestia e brincaram com suas bolas. Merda, Levi sabia como usar aqueles malditos dedos. 

-Hm...bom. - O homem elogiou, rolando os testículos do garoto e sentindo a umidade na bunda dele. - Porra, Eren, você está tão molhado... - Levi resmungou, espalmando sua própria ereção enquanto Eren estava se contorcendo e mordendo os lábios. 

-Eu me preparei para você. - Ele diz, respirando fundo e depois olhando nos olhos azul-acizentados com um brilho levado nas orbes verdes. 

-Verdade? Prove. - Levi copia a emoção, um sorriso pernicioso em seus lábios enquanto ele retrai a mão e observa o garoto sentar e puxar a calcinha um pouco para baixo. Eren olha para ele, bochechas queimando e uma expressão excitada enquanto deita novamente na cama. 

-Aqui, ponha os dedos aqui. - Eren separou as pernas e abriu a própria entrada por si próprio, belas bochechas da bunda descobrindo o orifício rosado e enrugado e- 

-Que porra? Você colocou um plug dentro? - Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, chegando mais perto e vendo o plug prata enfiado na entrada apertada de seu garoto. 

Eren ri acanhado com o olhar surpreso no rosto do mais velho. 

-Para que eu esteja pronto quando você me foder, Daddy. - Diz e puta merda, aquela voz novamente... 

-Merda, Eren, isso não é justo. - Levi o dá um olhar sério, querendo nada mais que punir o garoto pela ousadia. Mas o merdinha apenas sorri e morde o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos rapidamente enquanto puxava o plug por si próprio. 

Levi não conseguia afastar os olhos da visão do plug arredondado alargando o garoto e depois saindo de uma vez com um barulho lascivo. Lubrificante comestível rosa começou a deixar o garoto, escorrendo pela bunda e bagunçado os lençóis abaixo dele. 

-Hmm...vazio... - Eren gemeu, começando a provocar a própria entrada com o objetivo de fazer Levi perder toda a compostura. 

Isso não demorou muito. 

-Você é inacreditável, Eren. - O mais velho basicamenre rugiu, batendo nas mãos no garoto e substituindo com dois dedos que entraram de uma vez. 

Ele sabia que Eren estava preparado mas mesmo assim não quis correr o risco de ter o pequeno mancando e não conseguindo sentar durante o jantar. 

-Não p-precisa- 

-Foda-se, me deixa te foder com meus dedos até que você implore pelo meu pau. 

Eren arqueou as costas excitado, contraindo suas paredes internas ao redor dos dedos talentosos que esfregavam contra sua próstata toda vez que eles entravam. 

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Eren ainda queria o pau dele o deflorando antes que seus pais voltassem para casa. Não havia como jantar estando tão excitado como ele estava. 

-P-por favor, Daddy, você não quer o seu garotinho? - Eren provocou, rolando o quadril e observando as pupilas do mais velho dilatarem ainda mais. - É tão quente e- e molhado dentro, hm? Vem cá, D-Daddy... - Ele implorou, satisfeito quando pôde ver Levi lutando para controlar seus próprios desejos. 

E, ah, era tão satisfatório ver aquele homem rígido e controlado se transformando em um bárbaro por causa dele. Era tão engraçado ver ele desabotoando suas calças e Eren quase se sentiu mal porque eles não tinham tempo para dar um bom uso para aquele cinto. 

Em segundos, o membro de Levi estava orgulhosamente de pé contra o ar frio, vermelho e completamente duro, tão lindo e gostoso. Eren queria tudo, em todas as partes de seu corpo, esfregando contra ele e o marcando cheio de gozo. 

O mais velho estava assistindo Eren convulsionar a própria entrada rosada enquanto segurava uma das pernas dele com uma mão e usava a outra para enrolar contra o próprio pau e dar algumas deslizadas, espalhando pré-gozo em seu comprimento. 

-Você não quer comer, Daddy? – Eren sorri diabolicamente e se apoia nos antebraços. 

Levi perde o controle quando olha o garoto com fúria e puxa o quadril dele para o limite da cama. 

-Sabe de uma coisa? Você merece isso. Eu vou te foder e mesmo que seu pai apareça, eu vou continuar de fodendo forte na frente dele. 

Eren geme alto quando sente a glande do pênis dele o provocando e apenas a ideia de ser pego enquanto estava sendo fodido era muito excitante. Seu pau derramou mais pré-gozo quando Levi empurrou a cabeça e, oh, era tãao bom! 

O moreno joga a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o pau adentrando, o esticando, fazendo sentir-se tão completo e quente e ele queria aquela sensação 24 horas por dia. Ele apenas abriu seus olhos verdes quase vidrados quando Levi terminou de colocar, todo o membro dentro dele, o mantendo aberto. 

-Puta merda, você é bom demais. - Levi amaldiçoa, segurando as pernas de Eren sob os joelhos e mantendo-as abertas. Ele sai lentamente para bater de volta, lubrificante vazando da entrada esticada do garoto. Eren podia ver o pênis desaparecendo dentro dele, mantendo-se meio sentado e cada centímetro do pênis entrando fazia com que ele abrisse a boca um pouco mais, até que era um perfeito "O" quando estava tudo dentro novamente. 

Ele faz um barulho estridente a cada estocada mais forte, segurando os lençóis da cama com os nós dos dedos brancos de tanta força. 

-O-oh, b-bom... - O pequeno morde os lábios, observando o membro entrar e sair, brilhante com lubrificação. A sensação era tão viciante e Levi o estava segurando tão forte e o fodendo com tanta força que ele queria gozar na hora. - Tãao bom ver você desaparecendo den-dentro de m-mim. 

-Você me engole, vadia. - Levi rosnou, batendo mais e mais forte, bochechas rosadas pelo esforço e pelo prazer e alguns fios negros colados em sua testa. Era uma visão magnífica e Eren se apertou ainda mais, sentindo-se ainda mais excitado com o título de ser a vadia daquele homem. 

-S-sim...M-mais forte-oh, Daddy, t-tão bom!!Eu amo o seu pau! - Eren grita quando sua próstata é atingida com força. 

-Você é inacreditável. - Levi repete, sentindo-se sobrecarregado pelo calor dentro do moreno, as paredes escorregadias fazendo-o querer ficar ali o dia inteiro. 

-Assim como o seu pa-AH! Sim, sim, po-por favor, bem aí, Daddy, com força! - Eren implora, incapaz de se segurar sentado. Ele cai de costas na cama, se contorcendo quando o membro explora seu interior, sentindo seu pau vazar ainda mais, o transformando em uma bagunça. Cabelo apontando para todas as direções, suas costas arqueadas e seu orgasmo começando a se formar. 

Mas então um pensamento veio em sua mente e Eren ri enquanto engasga em seus próprios gemidos. 

-P-pai ia ficar puto se-oh- se ele descobrisse qu-que seu amigo está fo-fodendo o filho dele... - Não, não iria. Grisha adorava Levi e inclusive pensava que o homem era uma boa influência para Eren. 

Muita boa, realmente. 

Apesar disso, Eren não iria deixar a oportunidade passar. Ele falaria tanta besteira quanto possível apenas para fazer Levi perder o controle. 

-Yeah, mas você não...hff...vai contar, vai? - O homem sorriu de canto, rolando os quadris e arrancando um gemido sem ar do garoto. 

-Nã-ãh. - O pequeno sorri, olhos brincalhões mesmo que esteja sendo fodido contra o colchão. 

-Você não vai dizer ao seu pai e a sua mãe porque você é uma vadia. - Levi impõe fortemente, de uma maneira dominante, suor fazendo seu caminho pelo pescoço pálido e pela clavícula protuberante e Eren queria lamber as gotículas salgadas. 

Mas, oh, falando em lamber... 

-Isso é verdade. Eu sou uma puta pelo seu pau. - Eren sorri de lado como o garoto levado que ele era e então: - Aqui, chupa os meus mamilos. - O moreno brincou com os próprios mamilos, os puxando e aquecendo o peito para Levi colocar a boca nele. 

Levi não precisou de uma segunda ordem. 

Ele lambe um botão rosado vorazmente e assiste Eren se torcer em um gemido sem som. E então ele começou a chupar um mamilo, provocando e beliscando o outro com a mão. Nesse momento, as investidas eram lentas, seu pênis forçando mais fundo no buraco aveludado, amando cada centímetro que ele penetrava o garoto. 

Quando Eren estava respirando rápido e se apertando ao redor de seu membro, Levi decide dar atenção ao outro mamilo ignorado. O pequeno estava tentando abafar os barulhos com a dorso da mão, mas ele estava indo tão fundo e de uma forma tão deliciosa. 

Eren enrola suas pernas ao redor do homem. Ele gosta de ter aquele homem mais velho abusando dele. Era fodidamente sexy, tanto quanto Levi era um deus do sexo. O homem tinha um pau perfeito. Eren estava se sentindo tão cheio que era quase demais e ainda assim ele queria mais. 

Mais, mais, mais fundo, por favor, me fode forte! Me faça seu! 

-Você gosta de ser comandado, não gosta? - O garoto de olhos esmeraldas provocou, arranhando as costas torneadas de Levi com uma mão e brincando com os suaves fios negros com a outra. Ele soltou seu mamilo inchado ao ouvir a provocação e soprou ar frio contra, apenas para ver o moreno se contorcer em hipersensibilidade. 

-Não, mas você gosta de ser um pirralho mandão. - Levi devolve, sobrancelhas franzidas e ele estava farto de ser cuidadoso e ir devagar. Colocando-se reto, ele segura os quadris de Eren fortemente os pressiona contra a cama apenas para ser capaz de empurrar contra eles como queria. 

-Nã-ãh, você tem essa-oh porra – Eren morde os lábios, pequenos gemidos começando a romper de sua garganta quando Levi colocou tudo novamente, mais forte e mais rápido. Ele teve que se forçar a manter-se falando apenas para irritar Levi. - ...essa postura firme...hmmm m-mas você gosta de me ter controlando você e o seu p-pau, certo, Dad-dy? - Cada estocava o fazia engasgar nas próprias palavras, face avermelhadas e um sorriso sem vergonha sendo substituído por uma boca pecaminosa soltando gemidos voluptuosos. 

-Cala a boca, eu ainda estou no controle, pirralho. - Levi grunhiu, mudando o ângulo e tentando achar a próstata de Eren. 

-Haha-uh-aham... 

O mais velho estalou a língua porque, sério, aquele garoto tinha coragem, mas então um grito alto e desesperado saiu dos lábios vermelhos e cheios dele e Levi pareceu satisfeito, atingindo o mesmo ponto em cada investida e fazendo as pálpebras pesadas de Eren se fecharem quando ele desistiu de falar e se focou em gemer necessitado. 

-O-oh! P-porra, D-daddy...OH, Daddy, b-bem aí! S-simm...hmmm! 

-Agora você cala essa porra de boca, huh? - Levi sorri de canto, assistindo Eren puxar os lençóis da cama e quase os rasgar. O moreno estava empurrando contra Levi, seu orgasmo formando em seu ventre. As coxas tremiam e Eren podia sentir seu pênis vibrando, implorando por prazer. 

E Levi sabia que estava levando Eren a loucura, então ele apenas continuou atacando a próstata de seu garoto até que ele estava arqueando as costas e mordendo os lábios com força, quase arrancando sangue. 

-A-ah! M-merda!! L-Lev-vi e-eu vo-hm! Gozar...vou gozar!! 

-Não, não vai. - O Ackerman diz, apertando a base do pênis de Eren e negando o tão esperado orgasmo. Eren quase chora, o corpo trêmulo e contraído e gemendo em derrota quando foi proibido de gozar. 

Esperando alguns segundos para que ele pudesse respirar apropriadamente, Levi o dá um tapa forte na coxa, Eren lamentando quando a sensação pinicante ameaçou acordar seu orgasmo. 

-No chão. Eu quero foder esse seu rosto lindo. - Levi ordenou e se retirou do garoto. O moreno estremeceu quando se sentiu tão vazio e praticamente deslizou para o chão, ajoelhando em frente ao namorado e o olhando com olhos grandes e inocentes. 

Levi sabia melhor. Não havia nada de inocente naquela expressão. 

Ele se masturbou por alguns segundos, retirando o excesso de lubrificante de, pela aparência, morango, vendo o garoto assistir o membro em frente a si e lamber os lábios. 

-Abra a boca. - Antes mesmo da frase terminar, Eren já estava abrindo a boca o máximo que podia, olhos verdes brilhantes desafiando Levi a colocar o pau em sua boca. 

Bem, aquele era um desafio que Levi estava feliz em realizar. 

Mas, puta merda, era praticamente impossível assistir seu pênis entrar naquela boca quente e perfeitamente molhada sem grunhir. 

Merda, o pirralho era perfeito. Levi estava fodido. 

Eren nem mesmo hesitou quando Levi começou a colocar em um movimento suave, os lábios avermelhados esticados ao redor do membro de forma atraente, tomando-o tão bem. 

-M-merda... - Levi murmurou, seu pau pela metade quando Eren fechou os olhos e começou a chupar, língua acariciando a parte de baixo do pênis. O moreno chupou as bochechas, lambendo como um pirulito, como se o gozo fosse um tipo de doce maravilhoso que ele queria. 

E mesmo não sendo, Levi ainda daria tudo para ele. 

Mas não hoje. Ele não poderia gozar na bunda do garoto e ele não faria isso em sua boca, mesmo que fosse gostoso ver Eren engasgando com seu esperma. Hoje ele queria tentar algo e eles não têm tempo para limpar antes que os pais de Eren voltem para casa. 

Então ele teria que gozar em outro lugar. 

E não, ele não iria gozar no rosto de Eren porque, mesmo que o garoto gostasse, Levi sempre pensou que era um ato degradante e ele não iria fazê-lo quando Eren não pediu e nem deu permissão para isso. 

O garoto engoliu ao redor do pênis em sua boca e Levi perdeu a linha de raciocínio. 

-P-porra... sua boca é perfeita... - Ele rugiu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentando manter a compostura. Mas, caralho, aquele reflexo era paradisíaco. 

-Hmm... - O moreno murmurou ao redor dele e Levi silvou porque ele já estava em seu limite. Apenas um pouco mais... 

O mais velho olhou para baixo e Eren estava o chupando como um profissional, olhos fechados, sobrancelhas franzidas, bochechas vermelhas e um desejo ardente fazendo seu pau vazar. 

-Você está vazando enquanto chupa o pau de outro homem. - Levi sorri malicioso, o pênis de Eren fazendo uma protuberância molhada na saia. A calcinha estava enrolada no tornozelo de uma de sua pernas e Levi teve uma ideia. - Tão desesperado por um pau... - Ele apenas murmurou, pensando sobre a calcinha pecaminosa. Sem chande que Levi a deixaria de lado. Ele a daria um bom uso. 

-Chega. - Ele ordena e começa a retirar o pênis da boca do garoto. Eren abre os olhos e o encara muito confuso. Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa errada? Não estava bom? 

-O q-quê? P-por que? - O mais novo pergunta com uma voz rouca devido ao esforço de conseguir colocar o membro o mais fundo possível. Levi segura as mãos dele e o ajuda a se levantar e a se manter em pé sobre joelhos fracos. 

-Levanta. 

-O que você está fazendo? - O garoto pergunta quando Levi o puxa mais para perto, quase pressionando-os juntos, a diferença de altura dando ao mais velho todo o acesso para morder, lamber e beijar a clavícula e o pescoço de Eren. Mas não era apenas para isso. 

Com um olhar decidido, Levi abaixou-se para pegar a lingerie e Eren automaticamente levanta uma perna, o ajudando a vesti-lo novamente. Mas, em contraste, Levi segura na barra da saia e a retira do corpo moreno. 

Agora Eren estava vestindo meias altas pretas, uma blusa social branca aberta e calcinhas pretas que não conseguia cobrir todo o seu membro. E Levi podia ver a cabeça do pau do garoto sair do tecido suave, espalhando pré-gozo contra a pele macia da barriga lisa dele. Um garoto sensual e despenteado, apenas para Levi, se mostrando como um presente. 

-O-o que é isso? - Eren pergunta, assistindo Levi começar a se masturbar. Os olhos verdes estavam focados em ver seu namorado gozar, pupilas dilatadas e quase escondendo todo o verde em seus olhos. Todavia, ele também estava curioso sobre o porque Levi não gozou dentro de si ou em sua boca. Por que ele estava se masturbando quando Eren estava logo a sua frente, pronto para ele? 

Levi o ignora, fechando os olhos azul-acizentados e se concentrando em ter seu orgasmo. Eren estava parado em frente a ele como um garotinho obediente, assistindo gananciosamente o pré-gozo sujar os dedos longos e pálidos. 

Ah, aqueles dedos. 

-Eu quero que você segure a sua calcinha para mim. 

O Ackerman comanda, voz profunda e respiração rasa. Eren enrola seus dedos na barra do tecido, confuso sobre que ele deveria fazer. 

-Segure ela aberta para mim. - Levi sibila quando dá um empurrão forte em seu pau e ajuda Eren a manter a calcinha aperta com a mão livre. 

O moreno entendeu o que Levi estava fazendo quando o homem passou a mirar o membro na lingerie. 

Ele iria gozar na calcinha de Eren. E, merda, aquilo era excitante. 

Mordendo os lábios, Eren observou, enquanto respirava fortemente, o pau perfeitamente vermelho e pronto para espirrar seu sêmen, quase derramando e, oh Deus, ele amava aquele homem. 

-Você está durando hoje, old man... - O garoto provoca, rindo delicadamente e se aproximando para lamber o lóbulo da orelha dele. Aquele era um ponto fraco para Levi, sensível e próximo ao pescoço, o qual era um ponto fraco e vital. 

Quando Levi segura com uma mão os seu quadris com força e começa a se masturbar mais forte, Eren sabe que ele estava próximo ao ápice. O rosto anguloso dele era lindo, uma vermelhidão suave em suas bochechas altas, sobrancelhas elegantes juntas e Levi morde a junção do pescoço de Eren quando seu pau libera todo o gozo, sujando a lingerie completamente. 

-E agora, você me fez cremoso. - Eren ri envergonhado, seus olhos com uma pitada de malícia quando ele solta o tecido e consegue sentir todo o gozo o fazendo ficar molhado e morno. 

Oh, porra, ele tinha o gozo de Levi em sua roupa íntima!! 

O moreno quase se contorce com a sensação e geme baixinho quando Levi lambe o local onde morde e dá dois apertos amorosos em sua cintura. 

-Merda, isso foi... - Levi murmura, incapaz de terminar a frase, afastando-se de Eren e indo sentar na cadeira próxima à mesa de estudo do garoto. 

-S-sim... - Agora o de olhos oceânicos estava olhando o próprio membro se torcer contra sua barriga, não fazendo ideia se ele podia dar-se prazer. A cena era quase engraçada. Eren passou a estar muito consciente de si próprio com uma calcinha cheia de gozo e esfregando as coxas juntas. - E-eu p-posso... 

Parecia que toda aquela atitude fora embora agora que ele estava desesperado por alívio. E já estava quase na hora de seus pais chegarem em casa então eles tinham que ser rápidos. 

-Você pode se esfregar na minha perna como a cadela que você é. - Levi o interrompe e Eren automaticamente prende seus grandes olhos nele, confuso e questionando. 

Pet play? Tipo, agora? Sem um colar ou... ou.... 

-V-você está... 

-Sério? Bastante. - O homem coloca o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, segurando o rosto em uma mão e finalmente entrando em um papel de dominador e observando Eren com olhos entediados. 

O moreno não podia lidar com aqueles olhos. Toda a sua coragem tinha acabado, seu ventre se contorcendo em excitação e ele simplesmente ficou de joelhos, admirando aquele homem atraente como se ele fosse algum tipo de deus. 

Ele entrou em um papel submisso bem rápido, uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabela dizendo-lhe que eles não tinham tempo. Mas ainda assim, ele engatinhou desejoso até Levi, balançando os quadris e endireitando a coluna para se mostrar. Eles nunca romperam o contado visual, verde em um azul gelo, ambos desafiando o outro a amar ainda mais. 

Então Eren chega próximo o suficiente e Levi apenas estica levemente uma de sua pernas e Eren está imediatamente pressionando sua ereção contra as botas dele. O desgraçado estava usando uma bota até os joelhos que fazia sua aparência ainda mais esbelta e elegante. 

Para Eren? Mais fodível. 

-Oh, eu vou fazer uma bagunça nas suas botas, Daddy... - Ele tentou manter a postura de garoto sujo mas, foda-se, ele precisava tanto gozar! No fim, a frase acabou saindo como um suspiro desejoso antes que ele rolasse seu quadril contra o cano da bota. 

Eren deixou um gemido suave e baixo quando sua glande pressionou contra o material duro. Ele podia ver o pré-gozo fazendo um rastro branco no couro escuro e a roupa íntima molhada apenas fez com que a pressão fosse ainda mais deliciosa. 

Levi apenas observou o garoto se esfregar em suas pernas, rolando o quadril e descansando a testa contra seu joelho. Eren estava segurando fortemente a perna de Levi, a mantendo parada enquando roçava seu pau e, certamente, fazia uma bagunça. 

-A-ah...t-tão bom...hmmm... - O de olhos verdes estava ofegante, o mais velho conseguia sentir a respiração quente contra sua coxa. O moreno estava perdendo a pose rapidamente quando começou a atritar mais forte, seus testículos pressionados contra a calcinha suja e seu pau melando a bota de gozo. 

Eren choramingando como um gatinho, arqueando as costas e se massageando nas suas pernas era uma cena muito erótica. 

-O-oh, p-por favor, por favor, por favor!! - Ele implorou, curvando o corpo e jogando aqueles grandes olhos deslumbrantes dele, tentando persuadir Levi a fazer alguma coisa. 

Mas, não, Levi não iria fazer nada. 

Aquele merdinha implorou para ser usado na própria casa, empurrando-o até o limite e até mesmo usando uma roupa daquelas para seduzir Levi. Então, não, aquela seria a sua punição. 

Eren estava se movendo contra sua perna, quadris rolando com facilidade e flexibilidade e Levi lembra todas as vezes que o moreno o cavalgou, esgasgando nos próprios gemidos, todo suado e lindo. 

Ele sabia que o garoto estava perto quando ele começou a gemer mais alto, um grito fino saindo de seus lábios e ele pressionou o pau reto contra o couro já molhado da bota. 

Um segundo depois, um leite pegajoso e perolado esguichou nas botas, Eren choramingando lindamente enquanto gozava depois toda a provocação. Ele morde os lábios e solta um gemido submisso, diminuindo sua fricção até que não tenha mais forças e apenas se senta lá, observando seu esperma escorrendo. 

Levi assiste os olhos verdes vidrados se recuperarem do névoa pós-orgasmo e quando Eren consegue respirar normalmente, ele olha para o homem e sorri timidamente. 

-Viu? Eles não nos pegaram! - Eren ri e Levi revira os olhos. O jogo tinha acabado. 

-Você é louco. - O mais velho o olha com um olhar e então o ajuda a se levantar. Eren se mantem alegremente sobre pernas bambas. 

-Mas você me ama. - Ele sorri de canto, suor o fazendo um pirralho brilhante. Levi começa a empurrá-lo em direção ao banheiro. 

-Talvez. - Ele murmura e Eren sorri mais aberto. - Agora tire essa porra de sorriso da cara e vá tomar banho. Eu preciso limpar essa merda que você fez nas minhas botas. - Levi franze as sobrancelhas e Eren ri quietamente enquanto tira as próprias roupas e entra no choveiro. 

Levu põe a perna em cima do vaso sanitário e usa sabonete líquido e papel higiênico para limpar a bota. 

-Isso vai ter que dar por agora. - Diz, observando para ver se não ficou nenhuma parte suja. Estava tudo limpo, mesmo que ele fosse esfregar o sapato quando chegasse em casa. 

-Terminou? – Eren pergunta, voz abafada pela água caindo nos azulejos do banheiro. 

-Sim. E você trate de limpar bem. 

O garoto então põe a cabeça para fora do boxer do banheiro e faz biquinho com os lábios para um beijo. Levi não podia resistir, ele se inclina contra o garoto. 

-Estou feliz que você veio. - Ele diz, sorrindo envergonhado após receber um selinho suave. - Espera na sala. - Levi apenas grunhe em resposta antes de deixar o banheiro e se dirigir para a sala de estar. 

Ele tinha limpado o suor com uma toalha molhada e arrumado o cabelo com os dedos. Então agora restava-lhe esperar por Grisha e Carla no sofá, a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesinha de centro. 

Sete minutos depois, Eren ainda estava no banheiro e seus pais estavam entrando pela porta. 

Levi imediatamente se levanta e vai ajudar a mulher com as sacolas, a dando um sorriso pequeno. 

-Levi, você está aqui! - Grisha deixa as sacolas no chão e o puxa para um abraço forte. Levi se deixa ir relutantemente e torce para que o homem não reconheça o perfume do próprio filho em sua roupas. Mas o mais velho apenas sorri sem preocupação nenhuma e começa a falar. - Desculpe pelo atraso! Nós teríamos chegado muito mais cedo mas teve um acidente na estrada e um congestionamento enorme! 

Levi se segurou para não bufar. “Eu preparei isso.” Certo. Ele provavelmente tem que agradecer um motorista bêbado por dar-lhes tempo. 

Se recompondo, ele segura a mão de Grisha em um comprimento e dá um beijo na bochecha de Carla. A mulher dá risinhos assim como Eren. 

-Sr. e Sra. Jaeger. É um prazer. E não se preocupe, não é um aborrecimento esperar por esse jantar maravilhoso. - E com isso toda a tensão acabou. 

-Ah, bom! - Eles começam a se dirigir para a cozinha, Levi oferecendo ajuda e Carla lavando morangos. - Carla vai fazer um cheesecake caseiro hoje! Com morangos! - O mais velho diz, parecendo tão animado como uma criança. Levi só consegue lembrar de uma coisa que tinha gosto de morango e que Carla também “fez”. 

-Eu não posso esperar. - Levi responde de uma maneira muito mais educada que seus pensamentos. 

-Nem eu! - Grisha sorri despreocupado e então ele passa a observar o cômodo com uma sobrancelha franzida. - Cadê Eren? 

Levi fica tenso e hesita em abri o pote de cerejas para Carla por um segundo. 

E então ele decide que também tem que agradecer o natural rosto entediado da família Ackerman. 

-Ele abriu a porta e me disse que iria tomar um banho. - Diz, mantendo a voz calma e se concentrando no pote em mãos. 

-Ele te deixou sozinho? Sem companhia? - Grisha parece insultado. - Aquela criança não tem educação nenhuma, Carla! 

-Tudo bem, Dr. Jaeger, não se preocupe com isso. 

-Me chame de Grisha, Levi. - O homem fez um gesto com a mão e saiu da cozinha. - Eu vou ter uma conversa com aquele garoto. - Ambos ouviram o mais velho falar pelo corredor. 

Carla balançou a cabeça em negação e logo eles engajaram em uma conversa leve sobre os ingredientes do jantar. 

Levi não se arrependia de nada. 

\---

I drive fast, wind in my hair, push it to the limits 'cause I just don't care  
I've got a burning desire for you, baby  
(I've got a burning desire) 

-Lana Del Rey, Burning Desire.


End file.
